List of WildBrain programs
This is a list of programs by WildBrain and its predecessors Decode Entertainment, Halifax Film Company, Studio B Productions, the original WildBrain, Cookie Jar Group/Cinar, Ragdoll Productions, Epitome Pictures, Nerd Corps Entertainment, and Iconix Brand Group. Note that some shows were co-productions with other companies, and may or may not necessarily be owned by WildBrain. Animated series WildBrain * Rastamouse (2011–2015) (co-production with Sony Pictures Television International) * SheZow (2012–2013) (co-production with Kickstart Productions and Moody Street Kids) * Ella the Elephant (2013–2014) (co-production with TVOKids and FremantleMedia Kids & Family Entertainment) * The Doozers (2013–present) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2014–2017) (co-production with Disney Junior) * Transformers: Rescue Bots (2014–2016) (Seasons 3 onwards and co-production with Hasbro Studios) (Season 1 was produced by Atomic Cartoons and Darby Pop Productions and Season 2 was produced by Vision Animation and Moody Street Kids) * The 78M Show ''(2014–present) (co-production with 78M Studios) * ''JeremyToons Universe ''(2015–present) (co-production with JeremyWorks Studios and Frederator Studios) * ''Messy Goes to Okido (2015) (co-production with Doodle Productions) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (2015–present) (co-production with Vision Animation and Moody Street Kids) * Fangbone! (2016–present) (co-production with Radical Sheep Productions) * Little People (2016–present) (co-production with HIT Entertainment and Fisher-Price) * Rainbow Ruby (2016–present) (Co-produced with CJ E&M) * Magical Girls to the Rescue (2018–present) (co-production with JWToons Originals) * Polly Pocket (2018–present) (co-production with Mattel) * Mega Man: Fully Charged (2018-present) (co-production with Capcom, Man of Action, Dentsu Entertainment, Film Roman and WildBrain Studios Vancouver) * Chip and Potato (2018–present) (co-production with Darrall Macqueen) * Carmen Sandiego (2019–present) (co-production with Houghton Mifflin Harcourt) * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (2019–present) (Seasons 11 onwards) (co-production with The Lego Group) * Peanuts in Space: Secrets of Apollo 10 (2019) (co-production with Imagine Documentaries and Tremolo Productions) * Rev & Roll (2019) (co-production with Alpha Group Co., Ltd.) * MagicTime (2019) (2019–present) (co-production with JeremyNow!) * Spongo, Fuzz & Jalapeña (2019–present) (co-production with Cheeky Little Productions) * TVO English Kindergarten (2019) (co-production with TVOKids and WildBrain Studios Vancouver) * Go, Dog. Go! (2020) (co-production with DreamWorks Animation Television) * Felix the Cat (2020) (co-production with DreamWorks Animation) Decode Entertainment/WildBrain Toronto * Freaky Stories (1997–2000) (co-production with Sound Venture Productions, Funbag Animation Studios, and Vujade Entertainment) * Angela Anaconda (1999–2002) (co-production with C.O.R.E.) * Watership Down (1999–2001) (co-production with Alltime Entertainment) * Weird-Oh's (1999–2001) (co-production with Mainframe Entertainment and EM.TV) * Rainbow Fish (1999–2000) (co-production with EM.TV for Sony Wonder) * Undergrads (2001) (co-production with MTV Animation) * Girlstuff/Boystuff (2002–2005) * The Blobheads (2003) * King (2003–2005) (co-production with Funbag Animation Studios) * Olliver's Adventures (2003) * The Save-Ums! (2003–2006) * Franny's Feet (2004-2011) * Bromwell High (2005) (co-production with Hat Trick Productions) * Delilah and Julius (2005–2008) (co-production with Collideascope Digital Productions) * Planet Sketch (2005) (co-production with Aardman Animations) * Dudson's Modern Tales (2006) * Naughty Naughty Pets (2006) * Super Why! (2007–2016) (co-production with Out of the Blue Enterprises) (Seasons 1–3) * Clang Invasion (2007) * Urban Vermin (2007–2008) (co-production with YTV) * Chop Socky Chooks (2008) (co-production with Aardman Animations) * The Mighty Jungle (2008) (co-production with Halifax Film) * Dirtgirlworld (2009–2011) (co-production with Mememe Productions) * Poppets Town (2009) * Waybuloo (2009, Animation/Live Action) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2014–2017) (co-production with The Canadian Broadcasting Corporation, WildBrain and Disney Junior Originals) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2017–present) (co-production with Sony Pictures Animation) Halifax Film/WildBrain Halifax * Poko (2003–2008) * Lunar Jim (2006) * Bo on the Go! (2007–2011) * Animal Mechanicals (2008–2011, Disturbuted by Decode Entertainment) * The Mighty Jungle (2008) (co-production with Decode Entertainment) * Pirates: Adventures in Art (2010) * Doozers (2013–2014) (co-production with The Jim Henson Company) * Inspector Gadget (2015–present) * Wishenpoof! (2015) * Super Why! (2015–2016) (co-production with Out of the Blue Enterprises) (Season 3) * Dot. (2016-present) (co-production with Industrial Brothers and The Jim Henson Company) * Space Ranger Roger (2017–present) Studio B Productions/WildBrain Vancouver * Yvon of the Yukon (1999–2005) (co-production with Corus Entertainment) * What About Mimi? (2000–2003) * D'Myna Leagues (2000–2002) (co-production with Columbia TriStar Television) * Yakkity Yak (2002–2003) (co-production with Kapow Pictures and Nickelodeon Productions) * Being Ian (2005–2007) (co-production with Nelvana) * Class of the Titans (2005–2008) (co-production with Nelvana) * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers (2006–2007) (co-production with Bejuba Entertainment and Pesky) * Pucca (2006–2008) * George of the Jungle (2007–2008) (co-production with DreamWorks Classics) * Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy (2007–2009) (co-production with Bejuba Entertainment and SnowdenFine Animation) * Martha Speaks (2008–2014) (co-production with WGBH) * Kid vs. Kat (2008–2011) * JeremyWorks Remixed ''(2010–present) (co-production with JeremyWorks Studios and Frederator Studios) * ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2010–present) (co-production with Hasbro Studios and Top Draw Animation) * Pound Puppies (2010–2013) (co-production with Hasbro Studios) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012–2016) (co-production with Hasbro Studios) * Packages from Planet X (2013–2014) (co-production with American Greetings) * Johnny Test (2013–2014) (Season 1 and 2 were produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Coliseum Entertainment and Season 3–5 were produced by Cookie Jar Entertainment) * Dr. Dimensionpants (2014–2015) (co-production with The Factory Backwards Entertainment) * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015–present) (co-production with DreamWorks Animation Television) * Supernoobs (2015–2019) * Looped (2016) (co-production with Neptoon Studios) * Chuck's Choice (2017) * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018-present) (co-production with DreamWorks Animation Television) * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (2018-present) (co-production with DreamWorks Animation Television) * TVO English Kindergarten (2019) (co-production with TVOKids and WildBrain) * Dorg Van Dango (2020) (co-production with Cartoon Saloon) * Go, Dog. Go! (2020) (co-production with DreamWorks Animation Television) WildBrain Los Angeles * Space is Dum (1999–2001) * Poochini's Yard (2000–2002) (distributed by Studio100 Media) * Higglytown Heroes (2004–2008) (co-production with Happy Nest and Playhouse Disney) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (2007–2015) * Team Smithereen (2009–2011) * The Ricky Gervais Show (2010–2012) * Bubble Guppies (2011–2016) (season 1 only; co-production with Nickelodeon Productions) * SheZow (2012–2013) (co-production with Kickstart Productions and Moody Street Kids) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2014–2017) (co-production with Disney Junior) CINAR/Cookie Jar Entertainment * The World of David the Gnome (1985–2006) (co-produced by BRB Internacional, Bob and Harvey Weinstein and Miramax Films, United States & Canada distribution only) * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1986–1987) * Adventures of the Little Koala (1987–1993) (co-produced by Viacom) * Madeline (original specials) (1988–1991) (co-produced by DIC Entertainment for the original special, and France Animation for the remaining five specials) * The Smoggies (1988) * Ronin Warriors (1988–1989) (co-produced by Graz Entertainment, distribution only) * C.L.Y.D.E. (1990–1991) (co-produced by France Animation) * Dr. Xargle (1991) (co-produced by King Rollo Films) * Young Robin Hood (1991–1992) (co-produced by Hanna-Barbera) * A Bunch of Munsch (1991-1992) * Chip and Charlie (1992) * The Real Story of Happy Birthday to You (1992) (co-produced by France Animation) * The Legend of White Fang (1992–1994) (co-produced by France Animation) * Albert the Fifth Musketeer (1993) (co-produced by BBC and France Animation) * Papa Beaver's Storytime (1993–1994) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1993–1997) (co-produced by Paramount Television) * Robinson Sucroe (1994) (co-produced by France Animation) * Cat Tales (1994–1996) * The Babaloos (1995–1999) * The Little Lulu Show (1995–1999) * Night Hood (1996) * The Wombles (1996–1998) (with United-Productions, FilmFair) * Arthur (1996–present) (co-produced by WGBH, Seasons 1–8 were produced by CINAR, Seasons 9–15 were produced by Cookie Jar Entertainment, Seasons 16–19 were produced by 9 Story Entertainment and Seasons 20–present are produced by Oasis Animation) * Ivanhoe The King's Knight (1997) * Caillou (1997–2010) (co-produced by PBS) * Patrol 03 (1997) (co-produced by France Animation) * Animal Crackers (1997–1999) (co-produced by Alphanim) * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures (1997–1999) (co-production with WIC Entertainment and France Animation) * The Adventures of Paddington Bear (1997–2001) (co-produced with Protecrea) * Flight Squad (1999) * Journey to the West – Legends of the Monkey King (1999) (co-production with China Central Television) * Mumble Bumble (1999) * Ripley's Believe It or Not! (1999) (co-produced by Alphanim) * The Baskervilles (1999–2001) (co-produced by Alphanim) * Zoboomafoo (1999–2001) (co-production with Earth Creatures and Maryland Public Television) * Mona the Vampire (1999–2003) (co-produced by Alphanim) * A Miss Mallard Mystery (2000) * Treasure (2000) (co-produced by BBC) * The Twins (2000) * Upstairs, Downstairs Bears (2000–2002) (co-produced by FilmFair and Egmont Imagination) * Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings (2002) * Potatoes and Dragons (2004–2010) (co-produced by Alphanim) * Creepschool (2004) (co-produced by Alphanim) * Postcards from Buster (Arthur spinoff) (2004–2008) (co-production with Marc Brown Studios and WGBH Educational Foundation) * Gerald McBoing-Boing (2005–2007) (co-produced by Teletoon, Classic Media and Dr. Seuss Enterprises, L.P.) * Spider Riders (2006–2007) (co-produced by Bee Train) * Nanoboy (2006–2009) (distribution only in Canada) * Magi-Nation (2007–2008) * Will and Dewitt (2007–2008) * Busytown Mysteries (2007–2010) (also known as Hurray for Huckle!) * World of Quest (2008–2009) * Kung Fu Dino Posse (2009–2012) (co-produced with Sunwoo Korea Entertainment Inc., Sunwoo Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd., and Optix Entertainment GmbH) * Noonbory and the Super Seven (2009) * Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show (2010) * Scan2Go (2010–2011) (distribution only in North America and South America) * The Small Giant (2010) (distribution only in Canada) * MetaJets (2010) (co-produced by Sunwoo) * Mudpit (2011) * Debra! (2011–2012) FilmFair * The Herbs (1968) * Hattytown Tales (1969–73) * The Adventures of Parsley (1970) * The Wombles (1973–1975) * Paddington (1975–1980) * Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings (1976) * The Perishers (1978–79) * The Adventures of Portland Bill (1983) * Moschops (1983) * The Blunders (1986) * The Shoe People (1987) * Edward and Friends (1987) * Bangers and Mash (1988) * Windfalls (1988) * Stories of the Sylvanian Families (1988) * Huxley Pig (1989–90) * The Dreamstone (1990–95) (co-owned by DHX Media and Monster Entertainment) * Rod 'n' Emu (1991) * The Gingerbread Man (1992) * The Legend of White Fang (1992–94) * Astro Farm (1992–96) * The Legends of Treasure Island (1993–95) Ragdoll Productions * Tronji (2009–2010) * The Adventures of Abney & Teal (2011–2012) * Dipdap (2011–2013) * Twirlywoos (2015–present) Shellhut Entertainment * Shelldon (2008–2010) * Flying with Byrd (2011) Echo Bridge Entertainment * Beast Wars: Transformers (1996–1999) * Captain Star (1997–1998) * Hoze Houndz (1999–2002) * Pumper Pups (1999) * Old Tom (2001–2002) * Henry's World (2002–2005) * Connie the Cow (2003–2005) Nerd Corps Entertainment/WildBrain Studios Vancouver * Dragon Booster (2004–2006) * Storm Hawks (2007–2009) * League of Super Evil (2009–2012) * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (2009–2011) * Rated A for Awesome (2011–2012) * Slugterra (2012–2015) (co-produced with Disney XD Canada (now Family Chrgd)) * Monster High (2012–2016) (co-produced with Mattel) * Max Steel (2013–2016) * Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014–present) (co-produced with Nickelodeon Productions) * Kate & Mim-Mim (2014–present) (co-produced with FremantleMedia Kids and Family) * Endangered Species (2015) * The Deep (2015–present) (co-produced with DHX Media and Technicolor SA) * Mega Man: Fully Charged (2018–present) (co-production with Capcom, Man of Action, Dentsu Entertainment USA and WildBrain) * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (2019–present) (Seasons 11 onwards) (co-production with The Lego Group) * Rev & Roll (2019) (co-production with Alpha Group Co., Ltd.) * TVO English Kindergarten (2019) (co-production with TVOKids and WildBrain) Mattel Creations * Fireman Sam (1987–1994, 2003–present) * Bob the Builder (1998–-2012, 2015–2018) * Little People (1999-2002, 2004-2005) * Polly Pocket (2010–2018) * Monster High (2010–2017) * Ever After High (2013–2016) * Enchantimals: Tales From Everwilde (2018-present) Iconix Brand Group * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (1983–1985) (produced by Lee Mendelson/Bill Melendez Productions) * Strawberry Shortcake (2003–2008) (produced by DIC Entertainment and American Greetings) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2010–2015) (co-production with MoonScoop Group and American Greetings) * Peanuts (2016) (co-production with Dall'Angelo Pictures and Normaal Animation) Live-action series WildBrain * Deadtime Stories (2012–2013) (co-production with Nickelodeon) * Satisfaction (2013) (co-production with Bell Media and Lionsgate) * Topsy and Tim (2013–present) * Hank Zipzer (2014–present) (co-production with Walker Productions and Kindle Entertainment) * Playdate (2015–present) (co-production with Sinking Ship Entertainment) * Backstage (2016–present) (co-production with Fresh TV) * Airmageddon (2016–present) (UK production for CBBC) * We Are Savvy (2016–present) * The Zoo (2017–present) (UK production for CBBC) * Creeped Out (2017–present) (UK production for CBBC) * Waffle the Wonder Dog (2017–present) * Are You Afraid of the Dark? miniseries (2019) (co-production with Nickelodeon and YTV) * Bajillionaires (2019–present) * TVO English Kindergarten (2019) (co-production with TVOKids and WildBrain Studios Vancouver) Decode Entertainment * Our Hero (2000–2002) (co-production with Heroic Film Company) * The Zack Files (2000–2002) * The Hoobs (2001–2002) (co-production with HIT Entertainment) * Be the Creature (2003–2004) * Radio Free Roscoe (2003) * Naturally Sadie (2005–2007) * The Adrenaline Project (2007–2008) (co-production with YTV) * The Latest Buzz (2007–2010) * Grandpa in My Pocket (2009–present) * How to Be Indie (2009–2011) (co-production with Heroic Film Company and YTV) * Make It Pop (2015–2016) (co-production with Tom Lynch Company, N'Credible Entertainment, and Nickelodeon) * The Other Kingdom (2016) (co-production with Tom Lynch Company and Nickelodeon) Halifax Film/DHX Studios Halifax * This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2005–present) * North/South (2006) * The Guard (2008–2009) * That's So Weird! (2009–2012) WildBrain Los Angeles * Yo Gabba Gabba! (2007–2015) CINAR/Cookie Jar Entertainment * Ultra Seven (1985) (English dubbed production with Turner Broadcasting System) * Happy Castle (1988–1989) * Are You Afraid of the Dark? (1992–1996) (co-production with Nickelodeon and YTV) * The Intrepids (1993–1996) * Wimzie's House (1995–1996) * Space Cases (1996–1998) * The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo (1996–1998) (co-production with Nickelodeon) * Lassie (1997–1999) (co-produced by Classic Media and PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) * Un Hiver de Tourmente (1998) * Emily of New Moon (1998–2000) (co-production with WIC Entertainment and Salter Street Films) * Sci-Squad (1999–2000) * Zoboomafoo (1999–2001) (co-production with Maryland Public Television) * Dark Oracle (2004–2006) * The Doodlebops (2005–2007) * Debra! (2011–2012) Ragdoll Productions * Rosie and Jim (1990–2000) * Brum (1991–2002) * Open a Door (1992) * Tots TV (1993–1998) * Tots Video (1997) * Teletubbies (1997–2001, 2015–present) * Teletubbies Everywhere (2002) * Boohbah (2003–2006) * Junior Eurovision Song Contest (2003–present) * Blips (2004–2009) * In the Night Garden... (2007–2009) Epitome Pictures * The Kids of Degrassi Street (1979–1986) * Degrassi Junior High (1987–1989) * Degrassi High (1989–1991) * Degrassi Talks (1992) * Liberty Street (1994–1995) * Degrassi: The Next Generation (2001–2015) (co-production with Bell Media) * Instant Star (2004–2008) * The L.A. Complex (2012) * Open Heart (2015) * Degrassi: Next Class (2016–2017) Echo Bridge Entertainment * Maniac Mansion (1990-1993) * Star Runner (1990) * The Odyssey (1992–1995) * The Mighty Jungle (1994) * Mysterious Island (1995) * Straight Up (1996–1998) * My Life as a Dog (1997) * El Mundo del Lundo (1997-1998) * Mirror, Mirror II (1997–1998) * Mowgli: The New Adventures of the Jungle Book (1998) * Legacy (1998–1999) * Daily Tips for Modern Living (1998) * The Mrs. Greenthumbs Show (1998-2000) * The Famous Jett Jackson (1998–2001) * Hollywood Safari (1998–2001) * The Awful Truth (1999-2000) * I Was a Sixth Grade Alien (1999–2001) * Pirates (1999–2001) * The Itch (2000) * In a Heartbeat (2000–2001) * Blackfly (2001–2002) * Ace Lightning (2002–2004) * Mental Block (2003–2005) WildBrain Studios Vancouver * TVO English Kindergarten (2019) (co-production with TVOKids and WildBrain) Specials Studio B Productions * Little Witch (1999) (co-production with Sony Wonder) * Santa Mouse and the Ratdeer (2000) (co-production with Sony Wonder) CINAR * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (compilation films based on 1986 anime) ** The Marvelous Land of Oz ** Ozma of Oz ** The Emerald City of Oz * A Gift of Munsch (1992) * The Sleep Room (two part miniseries; 1998) (co-produced by Alpha Media) * Arthur (1996–present) ** Arthur's Perfect Christmas (co-produced by WGBH Educational Foundation) (2000) ** Arthur, It's Only Rock and Roll (co-produced by WGBH Educational Foundation) (2002) FilmFair * Paddington Goes to the Movies (1980) * Paddington Goes to School (1984) * Paddington’s Birthday Bonanza (1986) * The Wombles (1990–1991) ** World Womble Day (1990) ** The Wandering Wombles (1991) * Brown Bear's Wedding (1991) * White Bear's Secret (1992) Ragdoll Productions * Badjelly the Witch (2000) Echo Bridge Entertainment * Cutaway (1992) * Celtic Electric (1998) * Roxanne’s Best Christmas Ever (1999) * Talking to Americans (2001) DHX Media * Sara Solves It (2015) (co-production with WGBH Educational Foundation and Out of the Blue Enterprises) * Bob's Broken Sleigh (2015) (co-produced by Eh-Okay Entertainment) * Ghost Patrol (2016) Films WildBrain * Arlene: The Final Part (2013) (co-production with Nickelodeon Movies and ClearWorld Entertainment) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) (co-production with Hasbro Studios) * Hamlet & Hutch (2013) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks (2014) (co-production with Hasbro Studios) * Across the Line (2015) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games (2015) (co-production with Hasbro Studios) * Full Out (2016) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Legend of Everfree (2016) (co-production with Hasbro Studios) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls TV specials (2017) (co-production with Hasbro Studios) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) (co-production with Allspark Pictures, Distributed by Lionsgate) * The 78M Movie ''(2017) (co-production with 78M Studios, Distributed by Universal Pictures and Lionsgate) * ''Jeremy: Ultimate Generations ''(2019) (co-production with Warner Animation Group, Warner Bros. Animation, JeremyWorks Studios, Frederator Films, and WildBrain Studios Vancouver, Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures) * ''Rock & Sweet (2020) (Distributed by JeremyNow!) * Magical Girls to the Rescue: The Heroine Origin (2021) (co-production with JWToons Originals, Distributed by JeremyNow!) * Jeremy: Toonverse (2023) (co-production with Warner Animation Group, Warner Bros. Animation, JeremyWorks Studios, Frederator Films, and WildBrain Studios Vancouver, Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures) WildBrain Los Angeles * Out In Space (1997) * Humanstein (1998) * A Dog Cartoon (1998) * Hubert's Brain (2001) CINAR/Cookie Jar Entertainment * Hockey Night (1984) * John the Fearless (1984) * Million Dollar Babies (1994) * Bonjour Timothy (1995) * Wish Upon a Star (1996) * The Best Bad Thing (1997) * The Whole of the Moon (1997) * Ghost of Dickens' Past (1998) * Sally Marshall Is Not an Alien (1999) * Both Sides of the Law (1999) * Revenge of the Land (1999) * Who Gets the House? (1999) * Kayla (1999) * Ivor the Invisible (2001) * Heart: The Marilyn Bell Story (2001) Epitome Pictures * School's Out (1992) * Degrassi Goes Hollywood (2009) * Degrassi Takes Manhattan (2010) Echo Bridge Entertainment * Wild Horse Hank (1979) * The War Boy (1985) * Magic Kid (1993) * Bigfoot: The Unforgettable Encounter (1994) * Magic Kid 2 (1994) * The Power Within (1995) * Two Bits & Pepper (1995) * Earth Minus Zero (1996) * My Uncle the Alien (1996) * Saltwater Moose (1996) * Tiger Heart (1996) * Northern Lights (1997) * The Girl with Brains in Her Feet (1997) * Hollywood Safari (1997) * Little Bigfoot (1997) * Emma's Wish (1998) * Little Bigfoot 2: The Journey Home (1998) * Secret of the Andes (1998) * Undercover Angel (1999) * New Waterford Girl (1999) * Jett Jackson: The Movie (2001) * Bowling for Columbine (2002) * The Man Who Saved Christmas (2002) * When Zachary Beaver Came to Town (2003) Nerd Corps Entertainment/WildBrain Vancouver * Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond (2014) (Co-produced with Disney XD Canada) * Slugterra: Return of the Elementals (2014) (Co-produced with Disney XD Canada, Shout Factory, Screenvision and Cineplex) * Slugterra: Slug Fu Showdown (2015) (Co-produced with Disney XD Canada) * Slugterra: Eastern Caverns (2015) (Co-produced with Disney XD Canada) * Slugterra: Into The Shadows (2016) (Co-produced with Family Chrgd) Mattel Creations * Polly Pocket: Lunar Eclipse (2003) * Polly Pocket 2: Cool at the Pocket Plaza (2005) * PollyWorld (2006) * Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island (2010) Iconix Brand Group * Strawberry Shortcake: The Sweet Dreams Movie (2006) * The Strawberry Shortcake Movie: Sky's the Limit (2009)Category:Lists